


Tales from Odessen

by Berriku



Series: Tales from Odessen [1]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 14:01:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11945760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Berriku/pseuds/Berriku
Summary: A collection of stories that follow my sith inquisitor, An'ko, the beautiful Lana Beniko, Theron Shan, and others~Ranging anywhere from shenanigans, to fluffy romance, angst, and all of the above!





	Tales from Odessen

**Author's Note:**

> I'll make this my collection of works for my random writings :D Will probably... 95% of the time be Lana/An'ko related. 
> 
> In this story, I was given a prompt on my Tumblr~! A reunion kiss. So what was meant to be a short drabble, morphed into a little something more? 
> 
> Also please note that I am in no way, a writer. So I apologize greatly for grammar mistakes and horrible descriptions. nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!!

__

* * *

 

 

Her body ached with exhaustion and pain. All she wanted to do was curl up in bed and sleep- perhaps for days. It had been the wrong play to seek any sort of advice from Valkorian, she knew it would have been a mistake to go alone. He issued another one of his tests, he feared she had lost sight of the goal or grown to rely too heavily on her friends for support. The man was annoyingly frequent in their discussions and always eager to jut in his opinion.

 

Limping up to the large doors of the base, An'ko tapped in her security code and entered. Not wanting to draw any form of attention to herself she straitened up and regained her composure, biting back the throbbing pain of her sprained ankle and various bruises that painted her body.

 

Strolling into the war room, she was taken slightly by surprised at how wrapped up her companions had been in their conversation, not even slightly aware of her presence.

 

“You know... if I were an assassin droid, you'd all be dead.”

 

“Where in blazes have you been??” Lana immediately turned towards the commander, her face flustered with irritation and obvious concern. It seemed An'ko had missed a vital part in the mission involving Jorgan and Kaliyo infiltrating the spire on Zakuul.

 

“Valkorian dragged me into the wilderness and almost killed me. Then, he left my mind to go... somewhere else. He wouldn't say. I found Satele Shan with the spirit of Darth Marr. They helped me build a new lightsaber to defeat Arcann. They're a team now apparently, following the will of the force.”

 

The explanation appeared to have appeased Lana, her shoulder visibly relaxed and her lips curled with a smile, “That's an awful lie... it must be true.”

 

After the briefing of the situation, An'ko ordered radio silence to let Havoc Squad concentrate on their mission. Unable to do anything at the time being, everyone went about to finish their duties. An'ko tugged Lana off to the side, away from the others and planted a quick, gentle kiss on her lips.

 

“I'm sorry for being gone so long...”

 

Golden eyes stared back at her with an expression she couldn't quite read , even with the bond they shared. Was it fear, frustration, or relief that she sensed in her partner? Suddenly, An'ko felt strong arms wrap around her waist, pulling her close as warm, soft lips pressed against hers. She gladly gave into the kiss, draping her arms around Lana's neck.

 

“You need to stop doing this to me...” Lana pulled back slightly from the kiss, letting out a sigh as she pressed her forehead against An'ko's. “You disappear at the most inopportune times... when I can't be with you.”

 

Smiling sheepishly, An'ko slid her hands down to rest on Lana's shoulders. “Well, it's not like I'm purposely leaping into these freaky, whatever-the-hell realms Valkorian keeps pulling me into. I tried calling for you, but I couldn't reach you.”

 

“I know... I'm not angry with you- though maybe a bit.” She chuckled lightly and leaned back, moving her hand to cup the side of her lover's face. “I was ready to rip the galaxy apart to find you...”

 

An'ko flashed a grin and stood on her toes, leaning closer to her. “You're such a romantic~” 

 

“Perhaps, but before this… continues any further.” Lana kept her arm wrapped around An’ko for support. “Let’s get you to the medbay and looked over.”

 

“I’m fiiiine!” An’ko waved her hand dismissively. In order to prove her point, she unwrapped herself from Lana’s grasp and took a full step forward- only to immediately crumble down to the floor.

 

Lana hummed and shook her head, walking over and taking her hand, pulling her upright. “Yeah, you’re ‘ _fine_ ’. Stop being so stubborn.” 

 

An’ko grumbled to herself, but reluctantly accepted the help.

 


End file.
